Girl Meets LGBT
by GirlMeetsMaisie
Summary: Episode 2 of my take on Season 3. Cory assigns the class a project where they must research a famous LGBT community member. Maisie is struggling to keep a secret and Riley realises something new about herself. There is also minor Lucaya, so sorry for those who don't ship it but it isn't major. Warning: LGBT characters.
1. Chapter 1

**Wow it's been a while. Oh well. This is episode 2 of my take on how Season 3 should go.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Girl Meets World. I'm not Disney after all. If I was Disney I wouldn't be doing this story line.**

 **Warnings: LGBT characters (see how I changed it from homosexual character to LGBT characters? You'll understand soon.) Also homophobic talk this chapter (it pained me to right it but it's part of the plot, sorry).**

"What do Socrates, Leonardo da Vinci, Virginia Woolf, Frida Kahlo and Ellen DeGeneres have in common?" Cory asked his class at the beginning of the lesson.

"They're all famous!" Lucas said excited that he knew the answer for once.

"Well yes, but that wasn't what I meant." Cory said. The entire class stayed silent, not knowing the answer. "Really? None of you know the answer?"

The class all shook their heads confused.

"Okay, what if I add some more names? Neil Patrick Harris, Caitlyn Jenner, John Barrowman, Jim Parsons…"

"They're all part of the LGBT+ community?" Maisie asked softly.

"Yes! They're all part of the LGBT+ community. Now before any of you ask LGBT+ means Lesbian, Gay, Bisexual, Trans and more. It's a community for anyone who doesn't associate as heterosexual or cis-gendered. I'm talking to you about this because I believe this to be a very important topic for you all at this point in your life as you try to figure out who you are. And some of you won't be heterosexual or cis-gendered. Statistically there are a few LGBT people in this very room!"

Maisie looked down nervously.

"I want you all to do a research project on a LGBT person. Some questions you need to answer are; what is/was it they associate as? What are some struggles they faced? When did they come out? And just other biographical information like Date of Birth, Date of death if they are now dead, where did they grow up, what are some important parts of their life. Now get to work."

With that the class began to search up any famous LGBT members they could find.

Soon the class ended and the group continued on with their day until it was time for lunch. They sat down are their table in the cafeteria and started chatting about nothing.

"So who are you guys doing for the study about an LGBT member?" Lucas asked.

"I'm researching Sally Price, they were a physicist and astronaut." Farkle said excited about researching a scientist.

"Well I'm doing Frida Kahlo. She fought for equality and she was bisexual. I just think she's a great inspiration."

The group went around discussing who they were researching until they reached Maisie.

"Maisie, who are you going to do the project on?"

"I-I don't know yet." Maisie stuttered nervously. Before the others could say anything however a girl from their class walked past talking about the project.

"Can you believe this? I have to do a stupid project on LGBT people. I hate it, I don't want to do a project on such a disgusting project!"

"Really?" Maya said getting up and going over to the girl.

"What?" The girl asked annoyed.

"You're seriously calling LGBT people disgusting. Honey, the only disgusting person in this scenario is you." Maya said. When the girl was about to retort Lucas stepped up.

"Look, we don't want to deal with an ignorant person who can't accept that some people love people who don't fit your heterosexual ideal. Maybe if you actually did the project you'd realise how stupid you're being."

The girl scoffed and walked away angrily, her friend trailing behind her.

Maisie smiled at her friends as Maya and Lucas staring into each other's eyes.

"When do you think they'll realise they're in love?" Riley asked Maisie who looked back at her.

"I don't know. A lot of people don't realise they're in love." Maisie said to Riley.

"Yeah, well those two used to date but they broke up but I'm trying to get them back together." Riley said like the matchmaker she was.

"But I thought you liked Lucas?" Maisie asked.

"I used to, but not anymore. We're just friends now." Riley said turning back to her food.

Maisie looked down at her plate and simply said "Oh" before continuing eating.


	2. Chapter 2

**Just thought I should remind you, this is the second story in a series, so please read Girl Meets High School first. Also please review, it means the world to me.**

 **Disclaimer: I am not Disney.**

 **Warning: LGBT characters (Homophobes be gone.)**

"First up, we have Maisie with her project. You can start Maisie."

Maisie took a long breath as she stood up to talk at the front of the class. Taking a few calming breathes she began to talk.

"So this project was about someone from the LGBT community, but it wasn't specified they had to be famous so I chose someone who wasn't."

"This person was born on October 31st 2001, in Sydney, Australia. She first realised she was a lesbian when she was 12. This person is me. I'm a lesbian. It took me a while to realise there wasn't anything wrong with me. For a while I thought I was weird or that I was a freak. It took a very important person to me to make me realise that I was in fact normal."

"I know some people are still homophobic," With that she looked at the girl from yesterday. "But I'm not going to apologise or hide who I am. I'm me and if you can't accept that please don't bother talking to me."

"So I guess I just came out so there's the answer to one question. Another was a vague biography. I'll keep this brief. I was born in Sydney, Australia. I began acting when I was young and I lived in Melbourne for a while. I moved to New York about a month and a half ago. That brings us to now. And that's all there is to say about me. Thanks for listening."

With that she sat down, ignoring the glare from the homophobe from yesterday. Riley turned to face Maisie and said "Thanks for trusting us enough to tell us all."

"Thanks to you guys for being so accepting." Maisie smiled sweetly at Riley who smiled back before troubled look fell upon her face. She turned to face the front a look of realisation dawning on her face.

It was after school had finished and Riley was sitting in the bay window staring at her laptop intently, a look of shock on her face. They'd finished the presentations today, the homophobic girl had refused to do it and had gotten detention for it. Everyone had been happy about that but that sense of happiness had left Riley soon enough.

She was counting things on her fingers, comparing what was on the computer to the things she knew. She seemed troubled by what she was figuring out.

Before long Maya entered the room through the window and plopped herself down next to Riley, waiting for the taller girl to talk but turned to look at her confused when she didn't.

"What's wrong Riles?" Maya asked her best friend confused.

Riley looked over at Maya and smiled. She seemed nervous and placed the laptop beside her, hiding the computer screen from Maya. She seemed worried but also relieved.

She smiled at Maya and said calmly. "Maya, I figured something out."

Maya cocked her head to the side slightly, like a confused dog. "What'd you figure out?"

"Maya, I'm… Bisexual."


End file.
